


big time nightmares

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Carlos drinking out of his sippy cup, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Nightmares, Violence, blame "Bel-Air Rush" for this one., dreams of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and Kendall is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big time nightmares

_The car stops and gravel crunches underneath the tires; voices float in from far away but Carlos can’t make out their words, can’t even tell if they’re men or women. He knows there’s two of them, felt two pairs of hands on him earlier before he was knocked out, and he thinks there’s more._

_Doors slam and Carlos recoils away from the noise, whimpering into the gag in his mouth, listening to more gravel crunch. Footsteps - faint and low - approach and he rolls over, the back of his hands hitting something cold and hard. He tries to move his hands to feel what it is but they’re tied behind his back; the tape keeping them held together pulls at the hairs on his wrist and he whimpers again, louder._

_Suddenly something above him opens and Carlos turns, not surprised to find that he can’t see anything but darkness. The voices are talking again, hushed and quick, before a pair of hands slide underneath his arms. Carlos tries to flail, tries to kick out but his legs are tied at the ankles so he just goes willingly, his body limping against that of the person carrying him._

_A door slams again and Carlos flinches, curling instinctively into the person cradling him, listening to his voice, whimpering into the gag again. That gets him a harsh ‘shut up’ from the person walking next to them and Carlos stops making noises, making his body go completely rigid._

_They walk for a while and then Carlos hears doors squeak open, the hinges screeching loudly as they’re pushed apart. The noise makes him whimper and the person carrying him dumps him onto the floor; Carlos lands on hard rocks and he groans in pain, whimpering loudly as he cries._

_All he wants is Kendall; he tries whimpering for him, but someone kicks him._

_A sharp boot connects with his side and Carlos lets out a howl of pain, this noise not as muffled as the others, and someone comes toward him. He recoils, expecting someone to hit or kick him again, but a hand goes to his face; fingers lift the gag out of his mouth gently, before letting it fall around his neck._

_Tears stream down his face and Carlos feels that same hand ghost along his skin, fingertips cresting along his cheekbone before hooking underneath the blindfold. He feels it lift a second later and blinks rapidly, sending tears down his cheeks again as he turns his head to stare at the people who took him. A scream catches in his throat and a noise like a squeak leaves his lips, his eyes going wide as he flicks his gaze between the two men standing near him._

_“Please —” a kick in the stomach sends Carlos across the floor and he whimpers again, “please.”_

_“He’s saying please,” man number one says, a hint of sympathy in his voice._

_Man number two snorts and Carlos can hear footsteps approach him; he screws his eyes shut and prays, says a prayer in Spanish under his breath just before a foot connects with the middle of his back again._

_Pain shoots through Carlos’ body and he curls in on himself, whimpering brokenly, letting Kendall’s name fall from his lips before saying please again. It does nothing and the two men keep kicking him, their boots digging into his spine until he can’t move._

_Everything goes black and Carlos groans, says something that he can’t even understand, before feeling a knife against his throat. He cries; lets the tears pour down his face as he says every name he can think of, begging the men to let him go and then…_

_His words are cut off by the slice of the knife; it crosses his throat and Carlos makes one last gurgling noise before all noise fades away. He can feel blood going down his throat, can feel his body go cold, his eyes shut slowly; the world goes black and fuzzy, everything spinning around him until it just stops._

_Everything stops. The talking; the blood flow; the helpless gasps he’s making… it all goes still and quiet, peaceful. Carlos’ last breath leaves him and his body goes limp, falling against the floor with a quiet thud, laying between the two people who had taken him: Logan and James._

Carlos shudders awake, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, surprised to see that he’s in his bed… wrapped up in Kendall’s arms. He looks down at his boyfriend’s hand, which is resting low on his stomach, and he starts to hyperventilate, making squeaky noises in the back of his throat. 

Frantically, Carlos peels Kendall’s arms away from him and rolls out of bed, falling onto the floor with a loud thud. That noise reminds him of his dream - the one that felt so real - and he starts to cry, burying his face in his hands and screaming against his palms, willing the images to go away.

He doesn’t even notice when Kendall kneels beside him; a soothing hand on the back of his head, long fingers dragging through his hair and lips brushing against his ear, promises of him being okay falling against his skin. Carlos just shakes his head and sobs into his palms, choking out ‘killed,’ ‘taken,’ ‘James,’ ‘Logan,’ and ‘Kendall,’ the words spilling from his lips in a panicked sob.

“Shh,” Kendall whispers as he moves up, pressing a kiss to Carlos’ sweat-slick hair, frowning a little. “I’m right here, baby, you’re okay. It was just a dream, okay? Just a dream.”

_Just a dream_ , Carlos repeats, mentally, listening to Kendall’s hushed voice and the way he’s humming, vibrating against his scalp. It helps but it doesn’t make anything better; he’s still sobbing and his chest feels like it’s going to collapse any moment.

Calming himself down enough to speak, Carlos pulls his hands away from his face.

“Kendall,” he croaks, turning his head to search for his boyfriend, tears glistening on his cheeks. “Can — can you get m-m-me my suh-suh-sippy cup?”

Kendall’s face smooths out and he nods, giving Carlos a smile. “Sure, but you have to promise me that you’ll be in bed when I get back,” he says, running his hand over the back of Carlos’ head, fingers carding through the short hairs.

“Promise,” Carlos whispers, closing his eyes and sighing softly. 

“What do you want in it?” 

Carlos shakes his head and gives a small sobbing noise. “Don’t care,” he mutters, voice cracking as he turns his head, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. “Just wuh-wuh-want it and y-y-you, please.”

“Okay, shh, I’ll go get it.” Kendall kisses the back of Carlos’ head and stays like that for a moment before moving away, pushing himself to his feet. He gives Carlos one last glance before moving to the door, slipping out of their room quietly and then down the hall, making his way to the kitchen.

When Kendall gets there, he grabs Carlos’ purple sippy cup from the back of the cabinet where he hid it from the rest of the boys, and he goes to rinse it out just in case. Once that’s done, he goes to the fridge and grabs the jug of milk before filling the cup and twisting the top back onto it. He puts the milk back into the fridge, shuts it with the heel of his foot, and takes the sippy cup back into his room.

Carlos is sitting in the middle of the bed when he comes in and he looks up when he hears the door shut, giving Kendall a weak smile. He holds his hands out to the other boy and Kendall walks forward, handing him the sippy cup before sliding onto the mattress beside him, wrapping his arms around Carlos, pulling him close. When he hears the familiar sounds of sucking, Kendall smiles faintly and kisses Carlos’ shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kendall’s lips brush across the warm, smooth skin of Carlos’ shoulder and he looks up, watching his boyfriend shake his head. “Okay,” he murmurs, pressing another kiss to Carlos’ shoulder before moving away a little, his arms still wrapped tightly around the other boy’s waist.

Closing his eyes, Carlos drinks from his cup and leans against Kendall, resting their heads together as he makes a happy noise, focusing on the way his boyfriend’s skin feel against his own. Kendall is warm - a little too warm, in fact - and it’s a great distraction for Carlos, combined with the sippy cup, that is.

After a moment of silence, Carlos pulls the cup away and mutters, “I dreamed that I was kidnapped and killed.”

“Oh, baby,” Kendall mutters, running his fingers up Carlos’ arm. “I’m sorry.”

“And it was buh-buh-by James and Lo-Logan,” Carlos hiccups, making another sobbing noise before going back to his sippy cup, sucking on it to keep himself from crying anymore.

Kendall sighs and kisses the juncture of Carlos’ neck and shoulder. “Come on, let’s lay down, okay? It’ll make you feel better if I cuddle you, won’t it?”

Carlos nods and lets himself be pulled down onto the mattress, feeling Kendall move to pull a blanket over them before his arms are wrapped around him. He sighs happily and nuzzles the top of his head against Kendall’s jaw, both hands wrapped tightly around his cup, holding on for dear life.

As he sucks, Carlos listens to the soft humming that comes from Kendall’s throat; he focuses on the long, warm fingers that travel up and down his arm, giving him light, comforting touches. He screws his eyes shut tightly and presses himself against Kendall a little more, feeling his heartbeat against the top of his arm and that helps calm Carlos down.

“Are you okay now?” Kendall’s voice is soft and right near Carlos’ ear, soft lips brushing against the shell as he hand continues moving up and down Carlos’ arm.

Nodding, Carlos pulls his half-empty sippy cup away and mumbles, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kendall whispers, smiling against Carlos’ ear before kissing it and laying his head against the other boy’s. “Now, go back to sleep.”

Carlos yawns and starts sucking on his sippy cup again, humming contentedly around it as he dozes off, listening to Kendall’s soft singing until it fades away. He fights sleep for a while but it takes over soon enough, pulling Carlos down into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
